The Fabled Alchemist
by taleros
Summary: After returning to the gate with Al, Edward finds that he is able to once again use alchemy. Corruption centers around the lost science as it becomes known. In the midst of it all, he had been too ignorant to think he wouldn't run into the image of Winry.


**Fullmetal59; I know, I know, anoooooother story…sorry, couldn't be helped, I'd been thinking about this for a while now. Let me know what you think! (and just to let you know, this is set after conqueror of shamballa)**

The Fabled Alchemist

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Lost Science

_They call it fantasy._

The trigger of a gun was pulled, successfully finding its way into the arm of a young man. He flinched and squeezed the wound tightly before giving a smile. As he smeared the blood in between both of his hands, a group of men, dressed in black robes, walked up to him.

The light from a candle shined on him. A trace of blond bangs peeked out from under a red bandana while a ponytail trailed behind the back of his head. He wore a loose black t-shirt, black slacks, and a simple, white masquerade mask that only hinted his golden eyes.

In between the mass of people, he noticed a body on the ground, with chalk outlines surrounding it. His eyes widened as he noticed what they were trying to accomplish.

"Human transmutation…" he mumbled under his breath furiously. A small laugh escaped his lips, "I didn't think I had to deal with such idiots in this world too."

_They call it God-like._

"You laugh at this great magic?" one of the men asked, annoyed.

"What magic are you talking about? It's science, nothing more," the young man said.

"Enough! This little pest has been breathing for too long in our presence." Out of the crowd, one man threw off his robe and pulled out the gun he had shot earlier.

The golden eyed young man sighed and clapped his hands, causing the blood to spurt. The nostalgic blue light transformed his metal arm into a blade, ripping apart the pseudo appearance of skin. He ran head on into the man with the gun. They all stared at him in shock and fearfully activated circles outlined in chalk. The old building they were currently in began to shake. Endless waves of debris directed themselves at the man with the metal arm. He broke each piece with his strong weapon.

_They call it terrifying._

The group backed away from him. One man spoke once more out of them.

"He must be the one we have been hearing about, being able to do such magic without the use of a circle. He must be some kind of demon!" The other members began to talk frantically about what they just heard.

"You find one thing you can't explain and call it a demon?" He laughed again, clapped his hands, and slammed them on the ground. The ground underneath them started to break apart, moving towards the transmutation circle surrounding the body with the intention of destroying it.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked a feminine voice, choking back tears.

"Like I said, this is a science, not some almighty power. You can't just bring someone back from the dead with a few chalk outlines. It doesn't work that way."

"And how would you know that for sure?"

"Because this science ruined my life," he said looking at his arm, with the thought of his brother coming to mind.

_Everyone views it differently. As for me, I call it Alchemy._

* * *

><p>In an abandoned alley, the alchemist changed out of his raggedy clothes. He slid off his bandana so to let his blond hair breathe. From his small suitcase on the floor, he grabbed a white dress shirt and replaced his current torso. After that, he removed his mask to fully reveal his graceful golden eyes.<p>

He sighed and closed the suitcase before walking out onto the street. Something stood out as he looked from left to right. It was a woman standing in front of a store that captured his attention. He mindlessly walked towards her, every small murmur he heard from her echoing through his mind. Upon hearing the footsteps, she turned to look at him, sharing the same shock as him.

_That lemon blonde hair, those ocean blue eyes…_

"Winry?"


End file.
